THAT FOUR-LETTERED WORD
by Eschewwsme143
Summary: She was dumped. He was emotionally damaged. Then, they met at the bar and found comfort in each other.
1. Chapter 1

THAT FOUR-LETTERED WORD

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** THE BREAK-UP

"Oh God! He's… He's just, UNBELIEVABLE!" exclaimed a very beautiful brunette as she took a gulp from her martini.

"Hell yeah!" chorused the twins, Anna and Nonoko as they too, took a sip from their bottles.

They were hanging out in a bar downtown to grieve with their friends' back-to-zero love life. Yeah, the lovely brunette just got dumped by her boyfriend.

"He said he needed space. Am I forcing him things? Yeah, it's gotta be me right?" she asked the twins.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_We need space. The both of us." Reo told her._

"_You serious about this?" she asked._

"_Well, yeah. We definitely need it. Who knows after this, things might really work out!"_

_She scoffed. "What?"_

"_I'm dead serious." He said as he looked at her straight in the eye._

"_Well, I'm friggin dead serious too!" _

"_Let's just be friends, for now." _

"_Best break-up ever." And there she goes._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Nonoko looked at Anna before saying, "No dear, of course not."

"Yeah. It's his loss. I mean, he's such an asshole for letting you go. Who would want more space in a relationship where you can barely have enough time to talk with each other every day? It's enough space right?" Anna said.

"You're not helping at all." Nonoko hushed her twin sister.

Mikan only faked a smile at her friends who were trying to console her at this lowest point of her life, but deep inside she was broken. Way too broken, that no one can easily fix her. She dated Reo for almost 3 years and now, it's like everything is ruined. Her dream to spend her life with him was shattered to bits. _She loved him._From the bottom of her hypothalamus, you can say. (I learned that in my 3rd year in HS.)

She could have an emotional breakdown right here, right now if it weren't for her friends who are always here for her.

"I even thought that he was about to propose to me that time." She cried harder this time.

The twins couldn't utter the right words to comfort their aching friend. They knew she was really hurting that time. Love is just that strong, you know.

"By the way, where's Permy?" she sniffed.

"Haven't seen her."Nonoko answered.

"Me too. Well, I bet she's on the dance floor trying to hook up with some guys. Yewkk." Anna replied as she scanned the dance floor but was unable to spot her perm-haired friend.

.

.

"GUYS! I am soooooo glad I found you."

"Speaking of the devil, the devil did come." Anna sighed.

"Shut up. Well, it wasn't really my fault that I lost sight of you and got dragged in the middle of the dance floor by a hot guy. And I was just being friendly, mind you."Sumire defended.

"I'm so sorry; it's just that our friend here could use a little emotional support." Anna retorted back.

"Fine. My fault, but that hot guy really did-"

"Okay, we got it. We could use a little help here right now." Nonoko said, referring to Mikan who was blankly staring at her drink.

Really, this would be tough.

**-END OF CHAPTER 1-**

* * *

There you go. *whoooo* CHEERS TO THIS, ^^

I finished the very first chapter of my very first story and now I'd be glad to receive my very first review. Please, do me a big favour and tell me your opinions. R&R

_-Eschewwsme143_


	2. Chapter 2

Before I start, I would really like to thank all those who reviewed, Favorited and followed my story. It's been a great help. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing, just the plot.

* * *

**THAT FOUR-LETTERED WORD**

**CHAPTER 2:** THE MEETING

It was already midnight, but the gang is still at the bar. They've been conversing for quite a long time now. Sumire was trying to knock some sense in her friend's head but she won't just bother to listen.

.

"Would you stop that?" Sumire said while she took a seat next to her. "Do you want to get yourself drowned by all these alcohol?"

"I was just pouring out my emotion. Be a friend and just let me be in peace." She replied as she took another sip of her drink again.

Sumire scoffed, "Hello! Why are you even trying to get over that guy!? Come on! You can do better than that, actually."

"She's right, Mikan. You know, I never really wanted him for you in the first place." Nonoko butted in.

Anna also joined their conversation after a quick trip from the ladies room. "Yeah, he's like super creepy when I first met him. I even thought his gay until you introduced him as your boyfriend!"

"You didn't!" Sumire answered between her laughs.

Anna gave her a wink and said, "I sure did. His presence really gives me the creeps."

"Totally not helping! Just zip your mouth, sis." Nonoko hushed her.

They became silent after not hearing any single response from their friend. Mikan was just staring blankly at her bottle. Thinking, perhaps.

"Hey," Sumire nudged her. "Just take it easy okay. Everything will be just fine."

Mikan smiled slightly at her friend's words. It cheered her up a bit. At least she had her friends to accompany her tonight.

"Well, I guess we better hit the dance floor right now. The music's making my hyped-up!" Sumire grinned as she looked at Mikan.

She nodded as an approval. Sumire sure is confusing at certain times.

"Don't you wanna join us?" Nonoko asked her before she stood up.

"I'm fine here. I just need to think, I guess." She answered.

"Well, if you say so." Then they took their leave.

.

The dance floor was jam-packed with lots of people. Each one of them swayed and danced to the rhythm of the music, except for one.

Mikan was unmoved by the counter, bottle still in her hand. She kept on staring at the ring Reo gave her during their 1stanniversary. She thought of throwing it but she was not ready to throw away her memories with him together with that ring yet. It was too much to handle. Completely unbearable. She took another shot at her drink.

_This will be along night._

.

.

.

I just got in this bar together with my bestfriend, Ruka. I badly needed a drink right now after my girlfriend broke up with me that afternoon for God-knows-why.

The dance floor was so full that we had difficulty in passing through. I was desperate on grabbing my drink that I lost sight of Ruka. I just continued and headed for the counter and sat down beside an auburn haired girl.

_This will be a long night._

.

.

.

I was still unconsciously playing with my ring when I didn't notice someone sit beside me. I didn't bother to look for I am so focused on my ring. My train of thoughts was interrupted when the guy beside me spoke,

"Love problems?"

"You can say that." As she shifted a little, to properly face the guy.

He smirked. "I feel you. I'm emotionally damaged."

"You are? So am I! I've been emotionally unavailable for the past 8 hours or so. The guy broke up with me, 'cause he needed space."

"Space?" He smirked. "Better send him off to Milky Way, he'll find space there. Lots of space, actually."

She laughed. "You're nuts."

"You're cute."

"…"

"Got you, haha. Natsume, by the way. Natsume Hyuuga."

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura." She shouted as the music in the bar suddenly got loud.

Time had passed and who knew their fun would end up quickly. They were already starting to be comfortable with each other when Ruka, Natsume's best friends got drunk due to his low tolerance on alcohol that's why he needed to escort him back home. Mikan was once again left alone.

"Yo! I'm beat. Let's go home." Nonoko suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Mikan, noticing her friends' tired faces just agreed, "Yeah. I think so too."

* * *

CHEERS. I finished another one, though I don't really think it matched your expectations. Please rate & review. ^^ thanks

-_Eschewwsme143 :*_


End file.
